


Back to bed

by BilletDoux



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilletDoux/pseuds/BilletDoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's early Sunday morning and Cassidy wants nothing more than for Jesse to stay in bed just a few minutes longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to bed

**Author's Note:**

> I'm begining to notice a trend of my fanfictions taking place in bed. Does that say something about me?  
> Also, this is my first Preacher fic! I'm still getting use to writing Cassidy’s dialect without it being too annoying to read so if anyone has any tips let me know!
> 
> As always, Nat is my beta reader and my best friend. Couldn't do any of this without her ♡

Cassidy’s whole body jerks to attention when he hears the shrill screech of Jesse's alarm clock ringing in his ears. 

It'd been one of those nights where he'd much rather stare at every minute detail of Jesse's face than go to sleep. Jesse didn't fall asleep on him more than two hours ago, and he didn't even consider the time. Cassidy looks to see the awful machine blinking an angry _5:00AM_ , and he lets out all the air in his lungs in an over dramatic sigh.

“It's five in the bloody mornin’, Jess,” Cassidy gripes when he feels Jesse squirming to life in his arms, moving just enough to upset the sense of calm in their bed.

“It's Sunday,” Jesse tells him, voice hoarse with sleep. “Services start at six.” Jesse moves so that he’s sitting on the edge of the bed, feels Cassidy’s thin boney fingers rubbing circles into the bare skin of his lower back. It makes him shiver.  
“Still gotta shower, get dressed, change the sign...”

“Don't gotta do none of that, Padre. Take the day off.”

“You're telling a holy man to take a day off?” Jesse looks back at Cassidy. Thin strips of early light just barely make their way through the curtains, just enough so he could see the grin working its way onto Cassidy’s face.

“You ain't about to play the holy man card on me now, are yeh? With the words that were comin’ outta yer mouth last night?” Cassidy asks him.  
“ _Oh, Cass, fuck yeah, baby, harder, ooh, shit,_ ” he mocks in a flimsy southern accent. Jesse hits Cassidy's knee, red-faced.

“Point taken,” Jesse says, a gentle laugh escaping his lips. Jesse stands up and stretches, nearly home free until Cassidy reaches up and takes him by the wrist.

“Jesse, _please_ ,” Cassidy asks, his expression turning sincere and gentle.

And with that, Jesse’s fucked. Cassidy won-- didn't even give him a fighting chance. 

“Five more minutes,” Jesse grumbles, defeated, pulling back the sheets and cuddling his way back into Cassidy’s waiting arms.

“Yay,” he says, kissing Jesse's temple.

 

The congregation is antsy. If they're not up in arms about one thing it's always another. Some school in some other town that some lady's sister-in-law’s cousin's nephew goes to let some gay boy and his boyfriend attend some dance. Call it a sin, a travesty, an abomination.

Jesse's got to nod along and pretend like he didn't give the world's prettiest abomination a blow job a couple of hours ago.

When all’s said and done and the afternoon sun hangs low in the sky, the church floors swept and the collection box emptied, Jesse ends up floating back into his bedroom to see Cassidy resting against the headboard, inked fingers clutched around the neck of a whisky bottle as he lazily sips away at the burning amber liquid. His eyes drift to Jesse, look at him, and he smiles.

“You comin’ back tah bed now, Love?”

Nothing ever sounded more inviting.


End file.
